Good Luck Gabe?
by NoLongerInUse5
Summary: It is a slight AU. What if Gabe had a REAL girlfriend?  What would happen?  Would anyone be jealous? Maybe Jo?  If you want to find out, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey Everyone! I hope you like this chapter story I am making. It has romance, jealous, comedy and more. This is my first time doing this. I hope you like it and enjoy it! I would like to give a big thanks to my BFF Pheek. She is the one who writes Danny Phantom stories. She was the one who told me about this website. **

**Time for my story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie! I only watch it. I will just say it. **

**I Pinklife do not own Good Luck Charlie!**

**There. Everyone happy? Good. Have fun reading it!**

**Chapter 1: Good Luck Gabe?**

This story doesn't focus on Charlie but Gabe. And right now, Gabe was playing a video game like normal.

"Come on! Come on!" I said while I was playing my video game. Tomorrow it would be Monday and I hate school. So I just had to beat this level before tomorrow. Then the door bell rang when I was about to win. I paused my game and answered the door.

"Well hello Mrs. Dabmy." I said in an annoyed voice.

"I need to speak to your mom." She said in here normal voice with a little annoyed in there.

"MOM! Mrs. Dabmy is at the door and wants to talk to you!" I said at the top of my lungs. Then I sat right back on the couch and tried to finish the hardest level.

Mom walked in the room and said," Well hello Mrs. Dabmy. Come in."

"What has Gabe done now?" My mom asked.

"So far nothing. But it is just mourning." Mrs. Dabmy said.

"Sorry. Force of habit. What do you need?" My mom asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow some eggs I ran out." Mrs. Dabmy asked hoping we would have some eggs to lend.

"Oh sure. Let me go get some." My mom said. Then walked into the kitchen for some eggs.

I finally beat the hardest level! I shouted out "YES!" and put down my controller. I looked at Mrs. Dabmy. Then she looked at me. I looked away to get over the awkward moment. She did the same.

"Here you go Mrs. Dabmy." My mom said while handing over the eggs.

"Thank you." Mrs. Dabmy said. Then she left and things were back to normal.

I was tired so I took a blanket and went down stairs on the couch and took a nap.

**Few Hours Later…**

After a while I heard the words, "Gabe. Wake Up! Gabe." At first I ignored it. After a while it got annoying so I woke up and said.

What? I said in my annoyed voice. I saw it was my mother. Then she said.

"I have some news. There is going to be a new girl in your class."

I jumped up in shock. Then I asked.

Do you know what she looks like?

"I only know her name." she said.

I was disappointed that my mom doesn't know what she looked like. Then I asked.

What is her name?

"Her name is Courtney." My mom said.

Courtney. I thought in my head. I wanted to know what she looked like then my mom said.

"She is starting school tomorrow so you will see her then." My mom said thinking that I would want to know that.

I can't wait until tomorrow! I said.

"Ok, lunch will be done soon so don't sleep to long." My mom said. Then she left.

I laid done again. I am never this excited about a new kid. But knowing her name and that she is a girl. I wanted to meet her more and more. I went back to my nap dreaming what she will look like. So many possibilities.

**Supper Time**

It was time for supper. I ate everything on my plate. Then I asked.

Can I go to bed now? Everyone looked at me with shock. First I ate my food and I wanted to go to bed early. They thought I was sick. Then my mom said.

"I guess so." She said confused.

Thanks mom! I said. Then I ran to bed.

"What is wrong with Gabe?" Teddy asked wondering.

"I think he is excited to meet the new girl." mom said.

"Well that explains it." Teddy said.

"Yep he is excited." Mom said.

**Chapter 2: New Girl!**

Once Gabe's alarm went off. Gabe jumped up and turned it off. Then he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair.

**(shocking right. ;****)) **Dad said. "Time for school." He jumped in the car and his dad drove him. Then Teddy said.

"Wow Gabe you took a shower and everything. You must really want to meet her."

"Yep. I hope she is cute!" Gabe said.

Teddy giggled a little and asked.

"What is this girl's name?"

"Her name is Courtney." Gabe said excited.

"Isn't Courtney a German name?" asked PJ.

"NO! It is a beautiful name." Gabe shouted then went back to excited.

PJ was all confused, but he just ignored it. Finally they arrived to school. Gabe ran in and got his books and went to class. Once everyone was there, the teacher said.

"Good Mourning class." Mrs. Picklebottom said.

"Good Mourning Mrs. Picklebottom!" everyone said sad except for Gabe who said it happily.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the new girl, Courtney." Mrs. Picklebottom said.

I was so excited. Then Courtney walked in the room. My eyes bugged out of my head. Courtney was beautiful! She wore a pink shirt with a jean skirt. Had pink sparkly shoes and a hand bag that was light pink. Her eyes were a beautiful brown and she had brown hair with blond highlights with side bangs and her hair was in a ponytail. She was amazing! Then Mrs. Picklebottom said.

"Courtney pick where you would like to sit."

She looked around the class room and she picked the desk next to ME! I was so happy! Then I whispered.

Would you like to be friends?

"Sure I would love to." She whispered back.

I was so happy! This day couldn't get better.

**At recess**

We talked and had so much fun. Then I remembered there was a dance coming up. Then I asked.

Would you like to go to the dance with me?

She looked at me in shock then she said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said then she hugged me!

"Ughh…"Jo said angry.

"What is it Jo?" asked her friend.

"Look at the new girl with Gabe." She said.

"Yeah so. I like the new girl. She is smart and nice." Said her friend.

"It is just that…" Then Jo said nothing.

"Are you jealous of the new girl?" asked her friend in shock.

**How did you like it so far? I will make the next chapter if I get 1 just 1 good review. Please review! And I will make the next chapter. **

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey Everyone! I would just like to thank, Pheek, Aunt Bonni, and Beta. Thank you so much for the comments! I would like to thank Pheek for noticing I spelled morning wrong and I would like to thank Beta to tell me how to spell Mrs. Dabney. I had no idea that is how you spell it. I thank Aunt Bonni for the positive comment. You guys rock! Now I finally made Chapter 3! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not for the second time own Good Luck Charlie! If I did I wouldn't have to do this disclaimer. I will say it though.**

**I Pinklife do not own Good Luck Charlie!**

**Everyone happy? Website are you happy? Good. Then let's have fun and read chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy.**

Her friend in shock and then Jo said, "I have a secret crush on Gabe so I am jealous. That new girl is smart and nice. How do I get him to like me?"

Her friend just looked at her with confusion and shock.

"I thought you hated Gabe. You always beat him up." Her friend said.

"I just do that because I don't know how to say I like you without beating him up." Jo said. Looking angry yet sad.

"You have to know how to control yourself. Look Courtney walked away. Just talk to him." Her friend said with confidence that she could do it.

"Ok. I will." Jo said with confidence also.

So Jo walked towards Gabe thinking I can do it. When Jo got to Gabe she said, "Hey Gabe! How is it going?" clutching her fist a bit.

"I am perfect! Today is the best day ever!" Gabe said smiling.

"Tell me what happened." She said. Then sat next to him.

Gabe told her everything from the new girl news to the dance.

"Wow! That is great." Jo said angry and sadly.

"You ok?" Gabe asked Jo concerned.

"I am fine." Jo said still angry and sad.

"I got to go." Jo said then walked away mad and really disappointed.

"How did it go?" her friend asked curious.

Jo told her the whole conversation. Her friend had many expirations on her face the whole time Jo told her.

"Speaking of the dance. Who are you going with?" her friend asked.

"I wanted to go with Gabe. But he is taken so I guess I am going with no one." Jo said sad.

"Me too. Wait! Maybe you can go with Courtney's brother." Her friend said happily.

"She has a brother!" Jo said in shock.

"Yeah Courtney told me. He wasn't introduced yet, because he is in the advanced math class and Courtney isn't so we saw her in math class." Her friend said.

"OMG! Is he outside right now?" asked Jo in excitement.

"Yep. He has the same schedule just different math class." Her friend said.

"Where is he?" asked Jo.

"Right there." Her friend pointed.

Jo's mouth dropped open. He was so cute. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a guitar on it and jeans on. His shoes were black Sketchers shoes. He was so cute.

"Ask him to the dance." Her friend said.

"OK!" Jo shouted and went over.

"Hey! I'm Jo. What is your name?" Jo asked.

"Hey! I am Travis." Travis said.

"What a cool name. So there is this dance coming up and I know we just meet, but will you go to the dance with me?" asked Jo hoping for a yes.

**Will Travis say yes? I know you really want to know. It is your reviews that make me go on with the story. Please review and I will make Chapter 4.**

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 4: The Big Dance!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it took awhile to make Chapter 4. I have been watching a lot of YouTube videos lately. (lol) But, I finally made it and here it is. I have been getting a lot of reviews. And I would like to thank all the people that reviewed. You guys are awesome! Have fun reading Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer:**

…**.Hi…..I don't understand that I have to do this each chapter. I said it once, now I have to do it again? Ugh…**

**I Pinklife do not own Good Luck Charlie!**

**I am getting tired of this. Just go read this chapter ok? Good. Let's begin!**

**Chapter 4: The Big Dance!**

Travis looked at me a little surprised. Then he said, "Sure I would love too. I will pick you up at eight."

"Great!" Jo said happy. Then she walked back to her friend.

"How did it go?" asked her friend.

"How did it go? Here is how it went. I am going to the dance with Travis!" shouted Jo happy.

"OMG!" her friend said. Then they screamed like happy little girls.

_**The Dance!**_

It was the day of the dance! And Gabe was getting all ready.

I ran into the bathroom and took a shower and put on deodorant. I wanted my hair to look good, so I asked my mom to make it look good. After she did this, I regretted it. So I asked Teddy to do my hair. It was a much better idea. I looked great. Then I went in my room and went into my closet and took out the suit I bought with my mom's money. It was black with a red tie. With it I wore my black church shoes. I looked great. I went down stairs and looked at the time. It was almost 8:00. I told my mom.

MOM! I am going to the dance with Courtney.

"Are you picking her up?" my mom asked curious.

Yep. Bye! I said then I left all excited.

I was walking down the street looking for her address she gave me. After at least 5 minutes I saw her house. It was really big. I went up to the door and rang the door bell. The door opened and I saw her mom. I said.

I am here for Courtney. She is my date.

"Oh ok. One sec." her mom said.

Then her mom yelled for Courtney. Courtney came down the stairs and I was about to drool. She had a long pink dress that went to her ankles. Her hair was down and flowing. And her shoes were high heels that were sparkling pink.

Wow! I said then took her hand.

"You be good to her." The mom said joking around a bit.

Then we left and talked on the way.

Tell me about yourself. I asked a little curious

"Well", she started, "I am from Wisconsin and we moved here because my dad got promoted. I also have a brother named Travis. He is the same age as me. Not because we are twins, but he was born in the same year. It is hard to explain." She said.

I got more interested so I asked, Anything else?

"Hmmm…" she thought then she said.

"I have a dog named Finn. He is very sweet. I like school a bit. Call me a dork, but that is just me. I love art. I want to be an illustrator when I grow up. I think that is about it. Unless you want to know my aunts and uncles." She said smiling.

No. I'm good. I said with a big smile.

We finally arrived at the school. It was quite a get up. There was a big disco ball. The whole place was dark and there were snacks and drinks on a skinny table with blue cloth against the wall. There was an awesome DJ on the stage. It was awesome. I looked at my date and I saw her staring at the well everything! Then she looked at me smiling. We went on the dance floor and talked and of course dance to the funky music. On the corner of my eye I saw Jo with the new boy, in this case, my date's brother. Jo also looked good. She wore a blue dress that went to her knees and had blue flats. She was also wearing her hair down. Then Courtney said.

"Hey Gabe, can you get me some punch my throat hurts?"

Sure thing. I said. Then I walked over to the table and poured some punch.

Jo saw Gabe by the punch bowl. Jo then said to her date.

"I will be right back."

"Ok." Travis said.

Then Jo walked over to Gabe.

"Hey Gabe!" Jo said to me smiling.

Oh hey. I said.

Did you get a date? I asked still curious why she was with Travis.

"Yep! My date is Travis." Jo said with pride.

Oh cool. I said. Then I walked back to my date and so did she.

"Thank you!" she said then drank the punch.

Your welcome. I said. Before I knew it the DJ said.

"Ok we are going to slow down a bit, so grab that special someone and hold them close. Real close."

I giggled a bit to what he said at the end. Then I put my hand out. She grabbed my hand, I held her close and we danced. She was an amazing dancer. So I asked.

Are you in dance?

"Actually, I am." She said with a smile.

I was surprised that I was right. We talked about simple stuff. That night was the best night I ever had.

**So how did you like it so far? I know. I know. A little mushy and lovey dovey. But that is life. I hope you like this chapter. If you want me to make chapter 5, you have to review or at least read it. ;) Please review!**

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 5: Big Surprise!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey Everyone! I finally made chapter 5! Sorry if it seemed a while, but we lost internet connection. It will be a while for new chapters for my story, because of school. I got a lot of reviews saying that it is confusing when I switch th****e person's point of view. I also got a lot of reviews asking me how old I am. First of, I am sorry it is confusing. I should have mentioned that it is only Gabe's point of view. On time I switched it and I wasn't trying. I apologize for that. So let's just say this. It is only Gabe's point of view. Everyone got that? Good, now the second question…I will only saw this, I am in my teens. Yes in my teens. Now let's start reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

…**..I am not doing it…I'm not doing it…NO!...No! I am not doing it!...Fine! **

**I Pinklife do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

**Ugh….I don't like saying this every single time. I am going to ask why we have to do this every time, because it is just getting really annoying. Just read this chapter. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 5: Big Surprise!**

After that big dance, Gabe has been getting to know Courtney more and they have been dating a lot. Now…Gabe was bored at home.

I am so bored! I thought. Why isn't Courtney calling? I thought as well. I tried to play my video games, but I was bored with it. Then the phone rang. I jumped up and answered, Hello? It turned out, it was just my grandma. It took a while until she was done talking. Finally she was done and I went back to bored. After a while the phone rang again. Thinking it was my grandma having more to say I didn't answer and I was hoping my mom would answer it instead.

"Gabe", my mom yelled, "a girl is on the phone and wants to talk to you!"

I was shocked then I answered the phone.

"I got it mom!" I yelled.

"Hi is this Gabe?" asked Courtney on the phone.

"Yep it's me." I said glad that she called.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I am so bored right now." Courtney said.

"Yeah sure. I will come and get you, ok?" I said so happy.

"Ok great. I will see you then." Courtney said then hanged up the phone.

I hanged up the phone and then shouted, "YES!" Then I opened the door and yelled, "Mom! I am going to Courtney's house!"

Then I left. Noticing I was still in my PJs and slippers, I ran back inside embarrassed. I got my clothes on and then I went outside got my scooter and went to Courtney's. I was thinking what we could do. Maybe go to the park or maybe we will hang out at her house. I never got to see her house yet. I was hoping that today I will.

I finally arrived at her house. I rang the door bell. Her mom answered the door.

"Hi, I am here for Courtney." I said to her mom glad.

"Ok. One moment." Her mom said then yelled for Courtney.

"Hey Gabe!" Courtney said when she got down the stairs.

"Hey Courtney!" I said happy.

"Where would you like to go today?" Courtney asked.

"I was wondering if we can hang out here." I said hoping we could.

"Ok cool." Courtney said then she asked her mom and she said yes.

I walked in. Courtney gave me the grand tour of her house. It was even bigger in the inside than the outside! We finally got to her room and she said.

"And last but not least my room." Then she opened the door.

My eyes bugged out of my head in a bad way. Everything and I mean everything in the room was pink! I was wondering if my eyes were tricking me. But sadly they weren't.

"Your room is really pink." I said still looking around the room.

"Thanks I think. I just really love pink. It is my favorite color." Courtney said looking at me wondering what I was thinking.

I wanted to be polite so I just said, "Pink is my favorite color too."

"Oh really." She said looking at me with a not convinced look.

I had to cover. So then I said.

"Yep. I loved pink since I saw your room."

She started laughing. Then we went on her hot pink bed and talked for at least an hour or longer. I got bored of this so I asked.

"Hey I am really hungry. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure come on!" Courtney said then we walked out of the room.

We got to her big kitchen and her mom was there. She told her mom we were hungry. She said take anything you like. Courtney opened a food cabinet. There was so much food that I was about to faint! There was chocolate to brownies to well every candy in the world! I stared at the cabinet for about 10 to 15 minutes. I had to make a decision! But there are so many choices! I looked at Courtney and I saw her staring at something in the cabinet. I followed her eyes and I saw what she was looking at. She was looking at the Oreo cookies. I said.

"I want the Oreos!"

"Ok, awesome!" Courtney said looking happy.

When we were done eating, she looked at me and asked.

"Can we go to your house?"

"Sure come on." I said. Then we told her mom and left.

When we got to my house Mrs. Dabeny was outside watering her plants. I made a discussed look on my face and moved on. I saw that Courtney noticed Mrs. Dabney and Mrs. Dabney noticed Courtney. I looked at them. Then Mrs. Dabeny said.

"Courtney?"

"Aunt Dabeny?" said Courtney questioning.

"You now Mrs. Dabeny?" I said in shock.

"Yeah she is my Aunt." Courtney said still surprised.

"What?" I yelled.

**I know I know. You want to know what happens next. Don't worry, I will make Chapter 6 but you must review. I hoped you like it so far.**

**Pinklife is out!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 6: The Truth and Confusion!

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey everyone! I made chapter 6! Aren't you as excited as I am? Your reviews are what makes me make new chapters! So thank you for your reviews! I am coming close to the end of this story. ****:( But I will make more stories, don't worry. Shall we begin chapter 6? Alright!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie. :( **

**This is irritating! Take my advice and read this chapter. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 6: The Truth and Confusion!**

"What?" I yelled.

"Yeah she is my Aunt, A-U-N-T. What is wrong?" Courtney asked looking at me confused.

"But…I…she…I…" I couldn't say anything! So I ran in my house, leaving Courtney alone with Mrs. Dabney. I felt bad but I was too shocked to think. I looked out the window. I saw Courtney was talking to her aunt or my evil Mrs. Dabney. I sat down. Looked up. Walked around. Then I saw out the window that Courtney had left. I turned around and was about to cry. I felt really bad. After a while I tried to call her. She answered! I explained everything and she was confused and kept asking questions. We were still together but I don't know what to do. Should I like someone that has an aunt I hate?

**Now I am going to Jo and seeing what she is up too. I am not changing the point of view though. Ok? Good. Keep reading!**

"Ughhh…" Jo said.

"I wish he was not that weird, but he is cute." Jo said.

**What happened with Travis and Jo at the dance…**** (flash back)**

"You're a good dancer." Jo said.

"Thanks. I have been taking lessons." Travis said.

"What is your favorite subject?" Jo asked making conversation.

"I like science because you learn propulsion, dynamism, and corpuscle." Travis answered. **(P.S. Pheek can give you the definitions. ;)) **

What? Jo wondered. Then she said.

"I like all of that to."

"What is your favorite word?" Jo asked thinking he would like that question.

"I like the word floccinaucinihilipilification, it means something valueless or worthless." Travis answered with a happy look. **(P.S. That is a real word. Look it up.)**

"Ok?" Jo answered.

**Back to present time. Out of flash back. **

"He is so nice, but weird with words. He likes the word…..I forgot." Jo said walking around her room.

"Why can't he be like Gabe? Cute without the big words. I wish I could be with Gabe. Why did Courtney come here?" Jo said with a sad face.

**The Next Day at School…**

I walked through the hallways looking for my girlfriend Courtney. I saw her talking to Jo. I snuck up behind to see what they where talking about.

"Hey Courtney." Jo said angry.

"Hey…Jo is it? Well, why do you look angry?" asked Courtney perplexed.

"Yes it is Jo. How do I seem angry? Oh let's cut to the chase. Stay away from Gabe or you will be hurt." Said Jo. **(If you don't know much about Good Luck Charlie this is a tip. Jo has anger issues and she is in karate. Ok, keep reading.)**

"What?" she asked confused. I had to do something quick. So I jumped up and said hey Courtney.

"Hey Gabe!" said Courtney. I saw Jo really angry. Then she said.

"Gabe I have a crush on you and I want to be with you!" Then she covered her mouth.

"You what?" I asked making sure I heard right.

"I…love…you…" said Jo.

"We are dating though. I love you Gabe." Said Courtney.

"Who is it? Me or her?" asked Jo.

"Yeah me or her." Said Courtney, innocent in all of this.

**I will go on. I will make chapter 7. But you must comment. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please comment!**

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 7: Who?

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! I made Chapter 7! But sadly this is my last chapter. :( I will make more stories. I promise. It might take a while though because of school. But that's life. **

**I want to thank all my reviewers! If they have a star by there name they have an account. If they have two stars**** that means they are my friends:**

****Pheek**

****frodo276**

****Aunt Bonni**

***AlphaBetaSoup (Beta)**

***xScreamingxAngelx**

**fljared**

**otamistic**

**Anonymous**

**Name remains a mystery**

**melisa**

**courtney**

**ilygabe**

**courtny r**

**hey hey sup**

**Thank you all! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**This is last chapter for this story. So I will say it quick.**

**I Pinklife do not own Good Luck Charlie.**

**GO READ!**

**Chapter 7: Who?**

"Yeah me or her." Said Courtney innocent in all of this.

I didn't know what to say. I never had two girls fight over me…Hey! I have two girls fighting over me. Best day ever. I still didn't know what to say. They both looked at me. Jo with angry eyes and Courtney with her sad eyes. Luckily the bell rang and we all went to class.

**After school…**

I was walking home with Teddy. PJ had to go to work early. I needed advice. Who has better advice but a girl!

"Teddy?" I asked.

"Yeah Gabe." Teddy said wondering what I was thinking.

"Well, you know how I am dating Courtney?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah." Teddy answered not knowing where this was going.

I told her the whole thing. From Mrs. Dabney as the aunt to what happened earlier. Teddy stopped for a minute. Then said…

"Well you got yourself in an odd situation. I don't know the answer to that." She said.

I was disappointed. I thought Teddy always had the answer. Guess not today. When we got home I went to my room and thought and thought and thought. Who should I choose? I knew Jo forever and she never said she liked me. But Jo and I been through a lot. I went to that dance thing with her once even though she called me stupid a lot, I had fun.

Then there is Courtney who I just met. We have been through a lot of dates. But I know Jo a little more than Courtney. But then Courtney will be disappointed if I say no. But then Jo will be disappointed if I say no to her and she will hurt me! This is too hard. I think I have made my choice!

**The next day at school…**

I saw the girls in the hallway. I went up to them and I said…

"I have made my choice."

Both girls kept asking 'Is it me?'. I went up to Courtney and said…

"I love you and I know we just met, but Jo and I have been through a lot and I think I should be with her."

"I understand. Besides that boy over there is cute. Friends?" she asked.

"Friends." I answered. Then Courtney went to that boy and I took Jo's hand and we walked to class.

**Did everyone like this story? Thank you all who read it. Fanfic is awesome! ****And those who keep asking how old I am, look at my profile.**

**Pinklife is out! Peace!**


End file.
